


a fistful of zats

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  "Cam/Vala - Western."  5 sentences AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fistful of zats

He pushes open the double doors of the saloon, dust floating through the air around him, and he blinks at the sudden shift from sunset to lamplight; all he wants is a place to knock the dirt off his boots, have a drink, and rest his head until he wakes up before dawn to put ten miles between himself and this town.

Vala watches as he slides onto a barstool, exhaustion evident in every motion; with a grin, she takes the cigar out of her mouth and puffs smoke circles into the hazy air.

He turns, whiskey in hand, and groans when his eyes settle on her in the back of the saloon, stolen hat tugged low over her eyes.

She smirks and says “Howdy, stranger,” in a way that carries across an out-of-tune piano and a poker game.

Cam knows he’ll have to wake up a hell of a lot earlier than God to avoid bringing her along.


End file.
